


Fulfilling A Need

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Clones, Cock Worship, Community: seasonofkink, Desperation, Dick Shaming, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hair Pulling, Implied D/s, Kneeling, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Orgasm Delay, Ownership, Praise, Restraints, Rough Sex, Slut-Shaming, Submission, Taskmaster s10 trailer, Verbal Humiliation, cock-sucking, coming on command, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Sure, all his Alex clones might look the same, but only one of them was his dirty boy, the one he loved to come all over, marking him as his own.
Relationships: Greg Davies/clone!Alex Horne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Season of Kink





	Fulfilling A Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'bukkake/facials' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> In case you're confused about the Alex clones, [plz see the latest trailer for Taskmaster s10](https://twitter.com/taskmaster/status/1304343928372703232?s=20).

Greg eyed the Alex clones, shut in the room he never let anyone else in, looking for the Alex he wanted. He was in a particular mood, and there was one boy who loved more than anything to be used. 

Greg heard something behind the door, and looked around to find the Alex he was after, trembling as he crouched in his hiding space. 

"You. Come with me," Greg said, grasping the boy's shirt collar as he dragged him up and out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

* * *

The boy was silent, of course. All the clones generally were. Greg liked them that way. They could still speak, but had been specifically trained not to do so unless Greg wanted them to. But of course, they all had their own unique personalities, and some were chatty little shits that didn't last very long. This boy, though, now this boy was a hungry cock whore, and Greg was in the mood to use him until he was utterly spent. 

* * *

Greg no longer needed to tell the boy when to kneel and open up. He just tapped the boy's shoulder and he kneeled for him, wasting little time getting his master's cock out to suck him furiously until Greg told him to stop. Fuck, his mouth was so, so nice, and his eagerness did not go unnoticed. That's what Greg liked about him. This boy didn't just do what he was told, he loved doing it. 

Indeed, Greg only dragged him out when he knew he wanted him all day, because getting the boy to stop was always tricky. It did make him very useful at sex parties though, because he could make every guest come at least twice and still not be exhausted. 

* * *

They'd only turned a corridor before Greg couldn't wait, and leaned back against the wall as the boy got to work. God, he needed it so much today, and the boy made no complaint as Greg grasped his head roughly. He was glad he'd invested so much money into the boy's training, because he gave the best blow jobs around. Greg might have gasped at the way the boy licked his balls and sucked on the skin ever so softly. 

Greg pulled him up then, eyeing the slack-jawed, wet-mouthed, desperate boy before him. "Bedroom. Now. You filthy little tart."

* * *

The boy didn't seem to mind being manhandled and thrown into Greg's bedroom. He fell to his knees, quivering with need, as Greg undressed, throwing his clothes aside. The boy was on a hair-trigger, waiting for Greg to call him over, his whole body tense and alert. 

"Undress you little shit. I won't have you ruining _my_ suit," Greg barked. 

The boy nodded, muttered a 'yes, master', and undressed as quickly as possible, remaining in place, waiting for his next order. 

Greg moved in front of him and pushed his face into his groin, enjoying how the boy simply relaxed now, gripping his legs as he stayed as close to him as possible. Greg sighed, feeling all the soft little kisses the boy was giving to his cock. That's another reason he loved this boy so much. He never rushed. He could get him to worship his cock all day, while another Alex brought him food and drink, and be utterly content. 

Greg prodded the boy's tiny cock with his foot, squishing it between his toes. "Don't know why I keep giving you these useless things. It's not like I have any use for them."

The boy's kissing intensified, and he started kissing and sucking the head of his cock. He didn't reply, because Greg hadn't asked him to. 

"Fucking useless boy. At least you appreciate a real cock. Maybe I'll fuck you with it later if you get me off well enough today," Greg said. 

The boy made an excited little noise that Greg loved. This boy would do anything to please as long as he got to suck his cock, and God, it felt so good. This boy could make him come more than any other boy in his clone harem, and he took care of him because of that, so he didn't have to make another one. 

Greg pulled his head back and the boy opened his mouth eagerly, letting Greg push deep down his throat a few times. God, he was so hard today. He didn't often feel this horny anymore, but he wasn't about to waste it. 

* * *

The blissful look on the boy's face as Greg came, shooting his load all over his face, pleased Greg the most. That was another thing the boy loved, and Greg didn't mind at all. Loved having a dirty boy to mess up. 

The best thing was that this was just the first time. And he couldn't clean the boy up until he was done. That's how good the boy's mouth was. 

* * *

The boy was lying on his bed, chained to the posts, as Greg straddled his chest, a hand grasping his head hard. He was doing everything he could to get his mouth on Greg's cock, but Greg was being a tease instead, going so far as to rub his cock under his jaw and by his neck, out of reach. 

"Beg for it, you little slut. You're not desperate enough for me yet," Greg said, stroking his dick himself and seeing how the boy's eyes widened, and his mouth got a little more drooly.

"Oh, please, please, please, sir, please..." 

* * *

In a moment of repose, Greg was sitting in his armchair by the window, having a cup of tea, while the boy sat between his legs, keeping him adequately hard. Just enough to keep him constantly aroused until he was ready to go again. That was the boy's great skill, keeping him going long enough to come three, maybe four times across the course of a day. Which didn't sound all that impressive, but it was for him at his age. Just had to get it out of his system then he was fine for a while. 

* * *

"God, you fucking little _slut_ , you fucking _tease_ , god I just wanna-"

Greg murmured harshly to the boy as he held his head tightly and fucked him hard and rough, loving the way the boy simply surrendered to him. The boy moaned desperately at his words, knowing what he'd done to get Greg this worked up. Greg just fucked him harder, his fingernails digging into his skin.

* * *

The boy was a still, crumpled mess, his naked body covered with jizz. Greg leaned back against the throne, also similarly spent. It was late. Greg knew that by the way Alex was hovering around the shadowy edges of the throne room, clearly wanting to get his attention for something, but being too polite to simply interrupt him. 

Greg would have called him over but the boy stirred then, lifting himself up to his knees to kiss and whisper his thanks to Greg on his cock's warm, throbbing skin. Greg lazily stroked his hair. 

"Good boy. Come onto your chest for me, then you can go. Gotta reward my favourite boy for being so good for me, don't I?" Greg said.

The boy perked up and sat back, and Greg absolutely enjoyed his desperate wanking, eyes fixed solely on Greg the whole time as he quickly finished himself off, making sure his come went on his chest. His gasping filled the huge hall, and Greg enjoyed the sounds immensely. He let his orgasm sit for a moment before he dismissed him.

"Alright, go and clean yourself up, you dirty, dirty boy," Greg said, rising to his feet. 

The boy bowed his head, and Greg lifted his face, taking a moment to smell his dirty face. He smiled. The boy smelled just like Greg, and this pleased him. 

"Such a filthy little whore. Till next time, my precious," Greg said, kissing him deeply. 


End file.
